Big Brother III: Luxembourg
To go home, go to Home 'BIG BROTHER III: LUXEMBOURG' 'LUXEMBOURG CITY 2003' Introduction On Launch Night, 20 HMs from a list of potential competing nations entered the Big Brother house in Luxembourg City, Luxembourg. Once all 20 entered, BB announced that they were all not really HMs. Instead they were just Honored Guests and had to earn their Housemate status. The last remaining four to gain their HM status or not become HMs at all would be evicted on Day 5. This season's twist was Nominations Twists where each week there would be a twist to how HMs nominated and were nominated. This season lasted only 64 days and unlike recent seasons had no intruders. Housemates Nominations *Week 1 - "Guest Eviction (Non-HMs)" *Week 2 - "Nominations Tag" *Week 3 - "Role Reversal" *Week 4 - "Saved Day By Day" *Week 5 - "Opposite Week" *Week 6 - "Vote to Save" *Week 7 + 8 - "Pass to the Final" Housemate Status *Task 1, Day 2 - 10 guests would earn HM status if they were able to find 10 golden tickets hiddent around the house. **Sweden, United Kingdom, Ireland, Serbia, Iceland, Russia, Denmark, Italy, Bosnia + Herzegovina, and Latvia all earned HM status *Task 2, Day 3 - 2 guests would earn HM status if they were able to answer the most questions about the past 38 years of Big Brother history correctly. **Belgium and Belarus earned HM status *Task 3, Day 4 - 2 Guests would earn HM status if they were chosen as the most liked guest by the 12 HMs **Estonia and Norway were chosen as the most liked guests and earned their HM status Grand Final Voting Final Scoreboard Twists *Day 7 - "Nominations Tag" - The public nominated 1 HM by an online poll, in turn that HM nominated another HM to face eviction, then that HM would nominate another, and so on. The Public nominated Estonia with 35% of the vote. *Day 11 - "Role Reversal" - The public vote for the 5 HMs that will be nominated and the HMs decide who is to be evicted. *Day 18 - "Saved Day By Day" - All HMs were initially nominated, as each day passed the public voted to save one of them. On Day 23, the public voted who to evict out of the remaining few. *Day 25 - "Opposite Week" - The week was done in reverse. On Day 24, BB alerted one HM that they have been evicted from the house. The public then voted on who to nominate for eviction. The HMs added one additional nominee to the 3 the public chose. The public and HMs had to get the already evictee in the nominees otherwise the live show on Day 30 would be an eviction as well. If the evictee kept their identity secret, they would win 1/4 of the prize fund ($250,000) *Day 30 - "Vote to Save" - Iceland, Sweden, Bosnia and Herzegovina, and United Kingdom were fake evicted and taken to a secret bunker. They were told the public would vote to save two of them and to return to the house. The other two would be evicted next week. *Day 37 - "Pass To The Final" - Of the remaining six HMs in the house (excludes the four in the secret bunker), the public decided on who would win a pass to the final and skip the final eviction. This HM then exited the main house and was held in the Champion's House (previously known as the House Next Door). Serbia won the pass to the final. *Day 37 - "Second Chances" - Before two of the four secret bunker HMs were evicted, they had the opportunity for one of them to be saved and replaced with another HM. If 3/4 of them chose yes, the HM with the most votes would be saved and replaced. All HMs said yes, Iceland was saved and replaced with Luxembourg, who was eventually evicted. *Day 64 - "Additional Voters" - After the first 20 nations voted for their winner, it was announced that that the previous 10 evicted HMs as well as the additional 2 evicted after the first 10 and then 20 countries voted, would vote for their winner as well. They voted in groups of 2 and could only vote for one HM. The higher the group placed, the more points they had. (5th + 6th place had 5 points while 15th + 16th place had 1 point)